


Le subtil parfum du feu

by DeusExMadchina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusExMadchina/pseuds/DeusExMadchina
Summary: *Il* est là - bien sûr. Et alors qu'il plonge dans les souvenirs, il sent encore le subtil parfum du feu emplir ses poumons. Y a-t-il de l'espoir à sauver ?





	1. De ma lâcheté

**Author's Note:**

> Vieille fanfic que j'avais publié sur d'autres sites il y a un bon moment. Enjoy

 

Sa respiration était rauque, sifflante, difficile. Chaque bouffée d’oxygène était plus douloureuse que la précédente, plus laborieuse. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, son cœur battait à tout rompre, oiseau affolé désirant s’échapper de sa poitrine oppressée… En un mot comme en cent, son être tout entier criait grâce.

Il était aux portes de la Mort.

Oh, il avait eu une longue vie, et s’éteignait à présent dans la vieillesse – tout le monde ne pouvait s’en vanter. Vie pas forcément belle, certes, si ce n’est à ses premières années… Tout s’était arrêté avec la mort, toujours elle, un funeste jour que jamais, sa mémoire ne pourra fuir.

Une vie longue, donc, mais de regrets, de chagrins, de colère ressassée et de rêves brisés, à voir son royaume s’étioler, sombrer dans le chaos, subir le feu et la glace, ployer devant les ténèbres et oublier l’harmonie.

Il avait tenté de faire face, d’avancer, de se battre. Battu, il l’avait fait, battu, il l’était. Un visage jamais oublié collé aux paupières, gravé dans sa chair et sa poitrine, malédiction lancinante lui arrachant sa force vitale et ses espoirs.

Où était donc passée sa vie ?

Amer, il en fit le bilan. Une femme jamais aimée, toujours délaissée, qui avait fini par faire ses valises pour se casser, une sale réputation de roi impuissant, entre autres surnoms charmants, des rumeurs courant dans la bourgeoisie, des famines à répétition, des guerres incessantes, des razzias de sorciers décidés à venger, morts des décennies plus tôt sous le règne d’un autre souverain, des révoltes de paysans vindicatifs et apeurés…

Même maintenant, le mauvais sort le pourchassait. Des nobliaux étaient sortis de nulle part, obséquieux, mielleux, rêvant de se poser sur le trône délaissé par un roi sans descendance, même officieuse.

N’existe-il donc que la désolation ?

Sa propre pensée manque de lui arracher un rire douloureux. Est-ce donc lui qui pose cette question ? Lui ? Alors que tout est de sa faute, de son unique faute ? Aurait-il fait un choix autre, près de soixante ans auparavant, tout serait différent. Le Royaume, lui, sa vie…

Tout.

Sans prévenir, comme pour appuyer ses tristes pensées, la vivace impression que son corps commençait à _brûler_ le saisit, éprouvante. Il sentait des flammes qui ne pouvaient exister caresser sa peau, des flammes qui ne lui appartenaient pas mais dont il était l’odieux coupable le dévorer de l’intérieur. Plus que le reste, il fut convaincu que c’était là le signe que sa fin approchait.

Cette souffrance qui le saisit fréquemment tout au long de sa vie avait contribué à sa mauvaise réputation. On l’avait dit maudit, malade, les médecins et guérisseurs s’étaient succédé à son chevet, sans succès.

Environ une fois par an au début, le chiffre s’emballant avec la vieillesse, il avait fait des crises de convulsion, où il se sentait dévoré par le feu, où une voix qui n’était pas la sienne hurlait par sa gorge, où le goût de trahison s’attardait sur ses lèvres. Il ressortait de cette épreuve fourbu, épuisé, frôlant toujours plus le point de rupture.

N’aurait-ce été la haine immémoriale de feu son père pour les sorciers, et qui obscurcissait encore sa vision, il aurait fait appel à eux. Quoique, cela aurait été se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ils n’avaient jamais pardonné au Royaume la mort des leurs.

Lui non plus.

Finalement, cette ultime violence ne l’étonnait pas. _Il_ ne l’aurait jamais laissé mourir sans une dernière fois revenir.

Il avait raison.

Peu à peu, fantomatique, une ombre vaporeuse se dessina dans l’atmosphère. Au début, ce fut sa silhouette qui apparut, frêle, maigre, chétive, dans un dégradé de gris. Puis, ses traits se précisèrent, visage creusé, ses cheveux poussèrent, ses yeux s’ouvrirent, ses membres se délièrent, et con corps d’albâtre fut vêtu de cendres noires.

Aussi jeune qu’il était vieux, aussi brun qu’il avait été blond, aussi fragile qu’il avait été solide, avec des yeux mêlant un bleu presque gris et un or incongru. Des yeux qui le regardaient fixement, d’une façon étrange.

Mais le plus surprenant était sans doute les flammes léchant avidement la peau de l’apparition. Elles ne firent pourtant pas frémir le mourant, habitué à un tel spectacle. Au contraire, il sentit un rire cruel le secouer, lui arrachant une quinte de toux épuisante. La brûlure qui soumettait son corps reprit de plus belle, tandis que la douleur des remords faisait de même avec son esprit, lui tirant une larme rageuse.

Longtemps, il en avait voulu à la silhouette décharnée, la considérant comme responsable de sa déchéance, de son affliction. Cynique malédiction pour lui rappeler son rôle dans l’histoire. Il avait mis des années à comprendre que tout était de sa seule faute.

L’ombre de sa mémoire s’approcha de lui sans faire le moindre bruit. Avec la distance d’une passion oubliée et de péchés à la morsure glaciale, l’agonisant contempla le visage qui lui faisait face, la forme des yeux, les pommettes ciselées, la courbe des lèvres gardant le souvenir d’un sourire narquois et affectueux, les mains aux doigts fins dont il sentait presque la chaleur… Seul le subtil parfum du feu choquait avec le reste.

Aussi, et parce qu’il allait mourir, il ne bougea pas lorsque l’apparition posa une main légère sur son bras si lourd. Il pouvait, une dernière fois, exutoire à ses poisons et ses crimes, offrande pour se faire pardonner ses actes passés et ses lâchetés, se laisser aller aux souvenirs. Insouciance, joie immense, monde qui s’écroule et, enfin, cimetière.

Tout doucement, porté par la douce chaleur des doigts sur son bras, il sentit la vague des songes l’envahir, et sombra dans un dernier doux soupir.

* * *

Merlin flânait dans les rues de Camelot, profitant d’une des rares journées de repos qu’Arthur daignait lui accorder, et quêtant dans le même temps s’il pourrait se rendre utile à quelqu’un, voire s’informer un peu. Le désavantage d’être un crétin princier, c’est qu’on ne voit pas forcément la misère quand elle s’étale sous nos yeux. Si lui pouvait s’en apercevoir et le rapporter, dans l’espoir d’améliorer un peu le quotidien de ces gens, pourquoi pas ?

Il en était à là de ses réflexions un peu lunaires quand il sentit quelqu’un le bousculer, malgré la rue quasiment vide. Assez vexé, il fit volteface, cherchant la personne qui l’avait ainsi percuté volontairement. Il fut surpris de croiser deux yeux d’un violet intense.

Il s’agissait d’une femme altière, quoique de petite taille, vêtue d’un lourd manteau noir taillé dans un tissu riche. Fermé par une broche d’or ciselée avec soin, il s’entrouvrait sur une tenue masculine et confortable, celle de quelqu’un habitué à courir sur les routes.

Un rideau de flammes cascadait dans son dos, fils légers s’entremêlant et s’engouffrant dans la moindre brise pour prendre de l’ampleur. Ils encadraient un visage triangulaire, un peu félin, aux pommettes aiguisées, au nez pointu. Ses épais sourcils se faisaient flèches tranchant sur sa peau aussi pâle que la neige.

En un mot, elle était belle, d’une beauté sauvage et acide, un peu troublante, teintée d’une élégance presque royale.

\- Hm, bonjour, fit assez bêtement Merlin.

Il se reprit devant le sourire clairement moqueur esquissé par l’inconnue, et dansant sur ses lèvres fines et claires. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l’insulter comme il se devait, quand elle le coupa dans son élan.

\- On m’avait conté les mots affûtés de Merlin, serviteur du prince Arthur… Me voilà déçue.

Finalement plus intrigué qu’en colère, le sorcier l’observa. Comment ça, on avait parlé de lui ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle lui discerna un autre sourire taquin.

\- Eve Hespéride, répondit-elle. Ou juste Eve. Vous ne voulez pas savoir à quel point ce nom est dur à porter…

Elle laissa filer un rire clair et haut, sonore. Merlin esquissa un sourire.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, lança-t-il en singeant une révérence maladroite.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots. Le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage. Il était pourvu de telles particularités, innombrables, ajoutant toutes quelque chose à son charme, qu’il se sentait obligé de toutes les pourchasser. Là, un grain de beauté. Là, une légère cicatrice, rosée. Son nez partait légèrement de travers. Ici, une tache de naissance.

Il en vint à tout oublier autour de lui, à oublier qu’elle l’avait bousculé sans gêne, que la journée filait, qu’il s’était au départ promis d’aider les habitants de Camelot. Oubliant que le temps s’écoulait, que la faim et la soif le tenaillaient.

Au fil de leur discussion passionnante, ils en virent à s’approcher l’un de l’autre. Les yeux violets – une telle nuance, si intense, si parfaite, existait-elle seulement dans la nature ? comment pouvait-elle illuminer un regard humain ? – l’ensorcelaient presque. Jusqu’à qu’ils le fassent taire, qu’ils l’immobilisent, un peu essoufflé.

Elle s’approchait de plus en plus près. Il sentit son cœur s’emballer, encore et encore, échappant à tout contrôle. Puis, alors qu’elle était à un souffle de lui, il sentit son odeur. Il l’aurait imaginé florale, ou peut-être empreinte de musc et de forêt, mais elle ne lui inspirait que la subtile odeur du feu. Et ce fut cette fragrance étrange qui le tira de sa léthargie.

Pas seulement ça, pour être honnête. Au roux flamboyant, il devait s’avouer qu’il préférait l’or. Au violet insondable, le bleu d’un ciel trop grand. A la neige, le teint d’un homme d’extérieur. A la soie, les cals d’un guerrier. A la subtil odeur du feu, qui ne lui rappelait que trop les brasiers, celle mêlant sueur, savon, noisette.

Tout cela, par contre, était plus difficile à admettre.

Doucement, il opposa ses mains entre eux, lui décernant un sourire désolé.

\- Je m’excuse, fit-il, je ne…

Il resta sans voix.

Un frisson descendant lentement son dos.

Le violet incroyable venait d’être illuminé par des ondes d’or, un or qu’il connaissait très bien. Sa respiration s’accéléra, inquiète. Un nœud tordit son ventre. Cédant à la crainte, il saisit brutalement ses bras.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? exigea-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

Eve lui renvoya un sourire à présent chargé de menace. Lorsqu’elle prit la parole, sa voix, quittant le voile de légèreté dont elle était auparavant parée, enfla pour prendre de la puissance, vibra avec la force rauque et grave d’un âge ancien.

\- Nul n’a jamais oublié, Emrys, que tu as trahi les tiens pour défendre le fils du roi sanguinaire, gronda-t-elle. Puisque tu sembles si pressé à le sauver, nous trouverons un autre moyen pour détruire la lignée des Pendragon.

Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir, elle faisait volteface, son manteau claquant derrière elle, et s’enfonça dans les ruelles de la ville. Le laissant seul, haletant, un peu angoissé, les sinus saturés par l’odeur du feu – dieu qu’il détestait cette odeur, celle du bûcher qu’il craignait tant.

Mais, après tout, il avait toujours su protéger Camelot, Arthur et Uther, se morigéna-t-il. Cette fois-ci ne changerait pas des autres. Il n’y avait pas de raison pour que cela change.

Aucune raison.

* * *

\- Allez, Merlin, fais pas l’effarouché ! Viens !

\- C’est toujours non, répliqua fermement l’interpellé avec un sourire narquois, s’installant un peu plus confortablement contre le tronc d’arbre.

Arthur soupira, lança une remarque quelconque sur le côté froussard de son serviteur et plongea sous l’eau, troublant l’onde en lents cercles. Instinctivement, Merlin sentit l’appréhension serrer son cœur. Cet imbécile de prince passait tellement de temps à mettre sa vie en danger qu’il en venait à craindre sans cesse pour lui…

Secouant la tête – il avait beau être stupide, Arthur savait nager – il attrapa son épée et entreprit de l’affûter, histoire de gagner du temps sur ses tâches journalières. Au fond, songea-t-il, il était assez content que le prince ait décidé de s’exiler avec lui près du lac. Le temps était clément, l’endroit paisible… Cela changeait de la chaleur des murs du château, de l’effervescence et de l’air pincé d’Uther. Cela le distrayait de la crainte qui ne cessait de le poursuivre, depuis sa rencontre avec Eve.

Il était à l’abri sous un arbre qui l’ombrait, le protégeant du soleil trop vif. L’eau clapotant doucement jetait des éclats de lumière et la forêt, derrière lui, murmurait. Un sourire distrait aux lèvres, il fit lentement passer et repasser la pierre à aiguiser sur la lame étincelante dans un geste mécanique et presque réconfortant.

Mais l’instant et sa douceur furent brisés par la nouvelle invective d’Arthur, de toute évidence désireux que son serviteur le rejoigne. Serviteur qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, soupirant avec application. Cependant, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de dériver vers le prince.

Il était debout, l’eau atteignant le haut de ses cuisses. Des gouttes ruisselaient sur sa peau, irisées de lumière, qui se prenait dans ses mèches pour les filer d’or, sur le pâle de son teint pour le faire étincelant, glissant sur sa musculature.

Arthur avait beau être un royal imbécile, songea très distraitement Merlin en sentant ses joues chauffer, il avait quand même un corps à se damner. Croisant le regard bleu pétillant de ledit imbécile, il retourna précipitamment à son ouvrage.

Bon sang, si jamais ce crétin s’apercevait de... de _ça_ , il était foutu. Il ne savait pas trop dans quel sens, mais il était foutu. Totalement. Il irait s’enterrer dans le royaume voisin et au diable son destin, et Arthur.

Il fit la moue en repensant au jour où il s’était rendu compte que l’affection qu’il portait au prince dépassait les limites bienséantes de l’amitié. Il fallait bien ça, tiens, pour ajouter un peu plus de bordel et de drama à sa vie. Déjà, tomber amoureux d’un autre homme… L’homosexualité n’était pas vraiment punie, certes, restant généralement cachée, mais quand même… Tomber amoureux du prince le plus imbu de lui-même qu’ait pu voir Camelot…

Cela aurait pu passer, jusqu’à qu’il se rende compte qu’Arthur l’attirait _physiquement_. Et beaucoup. Les matins où il l’aidait à s’habiller se firent plus laborieux, presque embarrassés, provoquant la plus grande incompréhension chez le guerrier, qui ne parvenait pas à expliquer le changement de comportement du serviteur.

La nuit, il arrivait souvent à ce dernier qu’il rêve de leurs corps serrés l’un contre l’autre.

Gênant, tout cela, vraiment.

Il en était à cet état-là de ses réflexions, cessant même d’affûter l’épée, quand il fut saisi sans aucunes difficultés par un Arthur hilare. Il se retrouva dans ses bras, éberlué.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous faiiiiiiites ? hurla Merlin à la fois surpris et inquiet.

Un rire clair retentit. Il eut sa réponse quand il se sentit soudain lancé dans les airs pour percuter la surface du lac, s’enfonçant dans l’onde. Furieux, un brin désorienté, il battit violemment des pieds et regagna la surface sans difficultés.

\- Arthur, cria-t-il, essoufflé, espèce de crétin, d’imbécile, de prince à la manque, de…

Ignorant royalement ses insultes, l’interpellé riait toujours. Sa joie en vint à devenir communicative et Merlin dut lutter pour ne pas laisser le sourire qui titillait ses lèvres éclore sans honte. Il râla un peu pour la forme et nagea jusqu’au bord. Sortant de l’eau, il se secoua.

\- Sérieusement, je suis trempé, maintenant, soupira-t-il.

Il eut le temps de discerner une étincelle maligne dans les yeux bleus d’Arthur avant qu’il ne comble l’espace qui les sépare.

\- Va falloir les faire sécher alors, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Et puis, tu n’avais qu’à venir te baigner avant.

Merlin lâcha un commentaire sur sa mauvaise foi mais reconnut la pertinence du premier propos. S’écartant un peu du blond, il entreprit de retirer foulard, chemise et pantalon, ne gardant qu’un caleçon comme tout habit. Dédaignant la nouvelle crise de fou rire d’Arthur, il alla suspendre le tout à une branche.

\- J’espère que vous êtes au courant que ce n’est pas digne d’un prince, fit-il remarquer cyniquement, se tournant vers lui.

Ledit prince, enfin calmé, ne répondit rien, se contenant de le scruter, presque avidement, jusqu’à en mettre Merlin mal à l’aise. Allons bon, à quoi pensait-il, encore ? L’étincelle narquoise dans les yeux du guerrier fit place à un peu de perplexité et à une intense réflexion – pour changer. Il semblait en plein débat intérieur.

Assez étonné, le sorcier le laissa réfléchir en silence, tout de même assez curieux sur ce qui le turlupinait ainsi. Après un temps qui semblât infini, il releva enfin la tête. Une flamme amusée brûlait dans ses pupilles, mêlée à un sentiment qui fit s’envoler des papillons dans son estomac.

Déterminé, le prince le rejoignit à nouveau. Un brin inquiet, à présent, ne parvenant toujours pas à déterminer ce qu’il avait en tête, Merlin fit quelques pas hésitants en arrière, sans réussir à empêcher le blond d’être auprès de lui.

Non, définitivement, il ne comprenait rien, pas même l’étrange sourire d’Arthur. Cependant, il sentit nettement ses mains se poser sur ses hanches pour le plaquer doucement au tronc de l’arbre derrière lui. Les doigts calleux sur sa peau manquèrent de le faire frémir, et une onde de chaleur naquit ans son bas-ventre.

\- Hm… Arthur ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites, au juste ?

Il grimaça en entendant sa voix trembler, grimaça en sentent ses joues s’échauffer considérablement, grimaça encore quand un lent frisson dévala son échine et grimaça enfin quand Arthur sourit, l’air assez satisfait de lui. Crétin narcissique.

\- Serais-tu stupide au point de ne pas comprendre, Merlin ? s’amusa-t-il. Même pour toi, c’est un exploit.

Se disant, il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse du serviteur, yeux brillants, le faisant rougir de plus belle. Sa respiration s’accéléra nettement, délicieux contrepoint au discret soupir d’expectative qui échappa à Arthur. Ce dernier se pencha, sans quitter son sourire.

\- Alors ? Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? murmura-t-il avec un rire dans la voix.

Les lèvres de Merlin se plaquant aux siennes fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

\- Arthur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Votre père serait contre.

\- …

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que l’on fasse ?

\- C’est mesquin, de ne pas répondre. Je veux qu’on continue, évidemment. Et arrêtez de rire !

Soupir amusé.

\- Alors, on s’en fout, de mon père.

Silence.

\- Arthur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je vous aime.

Simple évidence.

\- Moi aussi, Merlin.

Douce évidence.

* * *

Sourire aux lèvres, une silhouette frappa à la porte de la chambre d’Uther. Avant qu’il n’ordonne l’entrée, elle se composa une mine servile, presque effrayée. Lorsqu’elle posa une main légère sur la poignée, une dernière lueur de rage vengeresse éclaira sombrement son visage.

\- Allons bon, qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Votre Majesté, mon identité n’a pas d’importance. J’ai une information de la première importance à vous communiquer. C’est à propos du serviteur de votre fils, Merlin…

* * *

Merlin rêvait, plongé dans un profond sommeil, quand une brusque poigne de fer le tira hors de son lit, le projetant au sol. Hébété, il sentit sa tête cogner violemment contre la pierre, avant d’être relevé sans douceur. Il cligna des yeux.

Un garde le tenait solidement par le col d’une main gantée. Une dizaine d’autres avaient envahi sa chambre exigüe, tous, le visage sombre, la moitié l’épée au clair. En leur centre, en habits royaux, Uther se tenait droit, yeux froids et bras croisés.

\- Qu’est-ce que… commença le serviteur, avant qu’une violente gifle ne le fasse taire, ouvrant sa lèvre dans le même temps.

Il sentit un goût de sang s’attarder sur sa langue. Derrière la troupe d’hommes en armes, il vit se faufiler la silhouette de Gaius, aussi choqué que lui.

\- Votre Majesté, tenta-t-il, que…

\- Votre protégé est un sorcier, déclara Uther, sa voix claquant avec sévérité.

Il ajouta quelques mots, l’air hors de lui, que ni l’un ni l’autre n’écoutèrent.

Leurs regards s’accrochèrent, désespérés. Dans celui de Merlin luisit la peur, l’incompréhension, une expectative douloureuse, un monde qui vacille, s’écroule. Dans celui de Gaius, la stupéfaction, un calcul déjà en place pour le sauver, et une tentative désespérée de se raccrocher à l’espoir.

Cela ne _pouvait_ se passer ainsi.

N’est-ce pas ?

Ils retouchèrent terre quand le soldat tenant Merlin fut rejoint par un autre, et qu’ils entreprirent de le sortir de la chambre. Le sorcier résista, désespéré, chercha le regard du roi.

\- Comment ?

Un sourire dur étira les lèvres d’Uther. Il n’essayait même pas de nier… Quel immonde être se tenait devant lui. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu demeurer caché aussi longtemps. Au moins, une menace de moins pesait sur Arthur, maintenant.

\- Une personne bienveillante, daigna-t-il répondre, qui t’as vu user de magie.

La fin de sa phrase fut nettement perceptible malgré l’éloignement, les gardes l’entraînant avec force.

\- Etrange femme, par ailleurs. Je n’ai jamais vu pareils yeux violets.

* * *

\- Alors comme ça, tu es un sorcier, fit une voix un peu hésitante.

Merlin releva la tête, croisa l’intense regard de Morgana. Elle était vêtue de rouge, chaperon bien dangereux, capuche rabattue en arrière laissant libre sa chevelure sombre. Mains jointes, elle le jaugeait sans la moindre vergogne.

\- Comme toi, répliqua-t-il, de fort mauvaise humeur, ce qu’on ne pouvait décemment lui reprocher.

Inquiète, la pupille jeta un œil vers les gardes, vérifiant que leur discussion n’était pas entendue, et se pencha un peu en avant. Sa somptueuse cape, rehaussant son élégance naturelle, suivit le mouvement dans un bruit soyeux.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Le sorcier haussa les épaules en réponse. Levant les yeux au ciel, Morgana abandonna une partie perdue d’avance. Elle aurait certes aimé apprendre plus tôt la véritable nature du jeune homme, afin de chercher de l’aide auprès de lui, mais elle était à présent presque soulagée de n’en avoir rien fait.

Si Uther avait condamné à mort sans le moindre remord le serviteur de son fils, que lui ferait-il, à elle, en apprenant ce qu’elle était ?

Puis, elle mit enfin des mots sur l’expression de profond désespoir du serviteur.

\- Arthur n’est pas intervenu en ta faveur, n’est-ce pas ?

Il lui jeta un regard brûlant de colère et de peine, qui ne la fit même pas frémir. En elle-même, elle songea que oui, définitivement, révéler sa propre nature magique était la dernière des choses à faire. Si le prince n’avait même pas tenté de s’opposer à son père pour Merlin, elle n’avait aucune aide à attendre de personne.

Heureuse d’avoir eu ses réponses, elle jeta un dernier regard au sorcier.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi, déclara-t-elle d’un ton impassible et indifférent.

Dans un ample mouvement rouge, elle s’éloigna sans guetter une hypothétique réponse.

* * *

Merlin guettait, inlassablement. Genoux contre sa poitrine, bras serrés autour de ces derniers, grelottant dans le froid de sa cellule, il attendait le bruit de pas qu’il connaissait par cœur, qu’il avait tantôt cherché, tantôt fui, toujours accompagné par cette voix si particulière, haute, souvent excédée lorsque cela le concernait.

Il était impensable qu’il ne vienne pas, il en était persuadé. Toutes ces années ne pouvaient être balayées comme ça, d’un revers. Il ne pouvait oublier les rires partagés, les colères, les épreuves affrontées, et leurs dernières semaines, corps contre corps, peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas. Ce serait le détruire.

Alors, lorsqu’il entendit une marche en sa direction, il faillit hurler de joie. Ce fut avant de reconnaître le pas traînant mais vif qui, bien qu’apprécié, ne remplacerait jamais l’absent. Sa futile illusion fut balayée avec la violence d’une tempête et il se recroquevilla de plus belle.

Gaius se profila devant les barreaux de la geôle. Le chagrin avait creusé de nouveaux sillons autour de ses yeux et noyé son regard. L’âge qu’il avait fait mine d’ignorer s’était abattu sur lui, le faisant ployer avec hargne.

\- Merlin, murmura-t-il, comment… ça va ?

Le sorcier grimaça avec évidence, et le guérisseur reconnut la stupidité de sa question. Mais que pouvait-on dire à un condamné ?

\- Comment avait-vous réussi à passer les gardes ? interrogea mollement ledit condamné.

Il pouvait comprendre que Morgana soit passée, du fait de son statut, mais Gaius n’était qu’un médecin, qui plus est, son ami. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, balaya la réponse du revers de la main.

\- Ce n’est pas important. Merlin, il faut que tu t’échappes. J’ai peut-être un moyen de…

Il fut coupé net par un regard du sorcier.

Les émotions qui y étaient gravées le percutèrent.

\- Pourquoi Arthur n’est pas venu ? murmura-t-il.

La détresse de sa voix le fit chanceler. Il ferma les yeux, un bref instant. Les rouvrit.

\- Je ne sais pas, Merlin, avoua-t-il.

\- Il m’aurait menti ? persista le sorcier.

Il n’explicita pas en quoi, Gaius comprit très bien tout seul. Toute la fatigue du monde effleura ses paupières. Il _devait_ convaincre Merlin de s’enfuir, mais pour cela, Arthur devait venir le voir. Néanmoins, le prince restait introuvable, errant dans le château sans que personne ne comprenne son affliction et ses tourments.

Ce n’était qu’un serviteur, n’est-ce pas ? Juste un serviteur.

Et même une fois trouvé, Gaius devait le convaincre d’aller rendre visite au prisonnier, le convaincre de l’aider sans trop se compromettre. Une parole de travers, et ce serait lui sur le bûcher. Parce que oui, Uther s’était décidé pour un bûcher.

Plus imposant. Plus démesuré.

Accordé à sa folie.

Accordé à la perte incroyable qu’ils allaient tous subir, plus ou moins consciemment.

Le feu était cruel.

\- Merlin, tenta-t-il une dernière fois, _Il faut_ que tu t’enfuies. S’il-te-plaît.

Les yeux du jeune homme se perdirent dans le vide.

\- Je partirais si Arthur vient, répondit-il simplement.

Vaincu, Gaius repartit. Resté seul, Merlin recommença à guetter.

* * *

Arthur progressait à travers les couloirs du château, cœur battant à tout rompre. Un goût de cendres traînait dans sa bouche. Il ne savait s’il devait en vouloir à Merlin, à son père, à lui-même… Le premier, pour lui avoir caché ce… _délicat_ détail, le second pour lui avoir mis en tête que les sorciers devaient être exterminés, et lui, parce qu’il se sentait lâche, à, de par sa fausse neutralité, prendre position contre le jeune serviteur.

Sorcier. Le mot, aux consonances maléfiques, serrait encore sa gorge. C’était tout un monde d’illusions qui s’écroulait comme si la découverte de son amour pour Merlin n’était pas suffisante. Sorcier…

Les paroles-poison de son père résonnaient dans sa tête, s’entrechoquant, l’hébétant. Les sorciers sont dangereux, les sorciers veulent nous détruire, il faut annihiler les sorciers… Comment ne pas le croire, lui qui a toujours entendu ça, qui a vécu dans la haine, presque la peur, de ces êtres magiques ?

A cela s’opposait la raison, mêlée d’une touche non négligeable de subjectivité. Jamais Merlin n’avait tenté de lui faire du mal, de quelque façon que ce soit, lui qui aurait pu détruire le royaume au gré de ses humeurs. Bien au contraire.

Il était à deux doigts de se frapper la tête contre le mur, submergé par les questions lancinantes. Entre son père et Merlin, il ne savait qui choisir. Il aurait voulu ne pas choisir. Le sang et l’amour, le roi et le sorcier, ennemis héréditaires.

C’était dans le but de clarifier un peu son esprit qu’il avançait vers la prison. Cependant, à chaque pas en avant, il hésitait toujours plus. Tout son prétendu courage, toute sa bravoure fuyaient. Bon sang, ce n’était Merlin, son stupide serviteur narquois, le seul qui se permettait ouvertement de l’insulter, le jeune homme qu’il avait tenu contre lui quelques jours auparavant, dont il avait découvert le corps…

Il était d’abord allé voir Gaius, pour avoir son avis, le soupçonnant dans le même temps de connaître la nature de Merlin, mais le guérisseur semblait dévasté et n’avait répondu que par monosyllabes. N’ayant pas la force de le brusquer, il l’avait laissé en paix, écoutant cependant son conseil : « Allez voir Merlin ».

Il réussit sans problème à passer les gardes, qui l’abreuvèrent de conseils divers « Faites attention, Sire, on ne sait pas de quoi les sorciers sont capables », pour ensuite murmurer dans son dos « C’était son serviteur… Qui sait ce que le sorcier aurait pu lui faire ? ».

Retenant la rage battant dans ses veines, Arthur s’approcha encore de la cellule enfermant son ami. Chaque pas se faisait plus lourd, plus silencieux aussi, comme par peur que Merlin l’entende.

Finalement, il s’arrêta net hors de vue de l’occupant de la geôle. Figé sur place. Respiration rapide.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il craignait plus que tout de voir le monstre à la place du serviteur. De plonger dans les yeux clairs et d’y trouver la haine plutôt que l’amour, ou ne serait-ce que l’affection. De croire qu’il n’avait été que manipulé. Il ne pourrait le supporter.

Alors, lentement, il fit demi-tour, les épaules ployant sous le poids du monde.

Recroquevillé sur sa couchette, yeux dans le vague, Merlin écouta Arthur s’éloigner, guettant encore le bruit de ses pas.

Abandonna tout espoir.

* * *

Merlin haletait, peur et expectative douloureuse mêlées. Inéluctablement, les flammes progressaient, s’approchaient de lui. Il sentait leur chaleur sur sa peau martyrisée, l’air brûlant entrer laborieusement dans ses poumons oppressés. Pire que tout, la trahison labourait sa poitrine. Presque par inadvertance, il chercha Arthur du regard.

Il était là, bien sûr. Le lâche courageux. Il était venu à sa cruelle exécution. Ses traits étaient pâles, tirés, des cernes ombrant ses yeux trop beaux, trop bleus. Malgré lui, il en eut le cœur serré. Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas souffrir de sa mort, à lui, l’homme qu’il aimait et qui le laissait mourir…

Un frisson incongru l’agita au souvenir du corps pressé contre le sien, des yeux bleus trop purs, des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, des mains calleuses sur sa peau, des mèches intensément blondes glissant entre ses doigts, de…

Il reprit contact avec la réalité.

Amer.

Merlin plongea son regard hanté dans celui, fuyant, de son prince, de son Némésis et de sa raison de vivre. Il nota distraitement, en périphérique, la présence d’Uther, odieusement satisfait, de Gaius, dévasté, de Guenièvre, en larmes, et les yeux étincelant de Morgana, impassible, comme en plein débat avec elle-même. Une ombre au regard étrange, quelque part, sourit. Il n’en éprouva même pas de haine. Trop vide.

Trop triste.

Seul l’intéressait Arthur.

Arthur…

Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’une telle douleur était possible.

Par-dessus les flammes, le hurlement du brasier purificateur et de la liesse du public, il murmura quelques mots à son adresse, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel.

« Je ne vous pensais pas si lâche, Arthur… »

Il fut certain, au vu de la grimace de douleur de l’interpellé, que son message avait été inespérément reçu.

« Tais-toi, Merlin », sembla-t-il répondre en retour, sans conviction.

Brisé par ses actes, dévoré vivant par les flammes hurlantes s’accrochant à ses habits, sa peau, Merlin rejeta la tête en arrière, poignardé par la souffrance insupportable. Une larme voulut s’échapper de ses yeux clos, elle se changea en lambeau de fumée.

Et son hurlement, dernier souffle, ne cessa jamais d’hanter Arthur, jusqu’au sien.

 


	2. Jamais je ne t'ai oublié

 

C’était une assez belle journée qui s’achevait, pour un hiver qui avait alors été plutôt glacial. Le soleil jouait sur les flaques d’eau que la neige éphémère avait laissées un peu partout, et les lycéens errant dans la cour de l’établissement scolaire réputé s’étaient un peu déchargés de leurs multiples couches, passant et se croisant en groupes.

Arthur menait l’un d’eux. Accompagné de ses amis les plus proches, Lancelot, Perceval, Gwaine et Léon, ils cherchaient un banc où s’affaler gracieusement, écoutant patiemment le monologue enfiévré et énamouré de Lancelot.

\- C’était super, vraiment ! Elle a commandé une bière, moi un chocolat, et elle a ri en disant qu’il avait exactement la même couleur que sa peau ! Et j’ai répondu que rien ne pouvait égaler sa beauté, et elle a rougi et alors on…

\- Stop ! rit Elyan. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait avec ma sœur, merci.

\- Jaloux, rétorqua étourdiment – ou pas, d’ailleurs – son interlocuteur.

Laissant le pauvre Elyan s’étouffer à cette idée, Arthur se tourna vers l’épris, heureux de le voir aussi épanoui. L’amour lui allait bien, songea-t-il. Il faisait briller ses yeux. Lui-même n’avait jamais aimé. Il était sorti avec des filles, des garçons, mais n’était jamais parvenu à éprouver pour eux une véritable affection. Il recherchait en chacun d’eux ce qu’ils ne pouvaient receler entièrement : cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, ironie mordante, insouciance, et une certaine facilité à se payer sa tête. Vraiment, quel masochiste…

\- Un jour, fit remarquer le blond, suivant une routine un peu douce, tu devrais lui demander pourquoi elle me hait.

\- Elle ne te hait pas ! protesta le jeune homme. Elle m’a dit qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se défier de toi, c’est contre sa volonté.

Dès leur première rencontre, Arthur avait été surpris de voir dans les yeux de l’actuelle copine de Lancelot un éclat de colère surprenant et déplacé. Inexplicablement, et sans que la concernée ne le comprenne, elle lui en voulait passionnément.

Du moins, Guenièvre en ignorait la raison.

Accablé, Arthur la connaissait, mais il avait appris à donner le change, et il ne pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir.

Il s’apprêtait à lancer une boutade quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette, inconnue et apprise par cœur.

Et il eut l’impression de vivre, enfin.

____________________________

La cloche de la sonnerie du lycée vrilla le silence, soulevant une clameur enfiévrée dans la salle de cours, et un discret soupir de soulagement et d’appréhension mêlés de la part d’un des élèves. Tant bien que mal, la professeure de mathématiques dicta les devoirs pour le lendemain, dans le désintérêt général.

Avec application, l’un des lycéens, pourtant, les nota. Il prit un temps infini à ranger ses affaires, soigneusement, guettant du coin de l’œil les autres adolescents sortir de la classe. Une fois ceci fait, et traînant des pieds, il franchit enfin la porte, sous le regard neutre de la prof.

Il sourit de soulagement en constatant que personne ne l’attendait dans le couloir. Le cœur plus léger, il réajusta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule et, mains dans les poches, se dirigea vers la sortie. Ce n’était que son troisième jour de cours ici, mais il en avait déjà assez.

Il était arrivé en milieu d’année, après un énième déménagement. C’était un peu de sa faute, même si sa mère, Hunith, avait prétendu le contraire avec un doux sourire. Mais où qu’ils aillent, il finissait irrémédiablement tête de Turc. Sa mère avait beau tout faire pour régler ça – le croyant, c’était déjà ça – la fuite restait bien souvent la meilleure solution.

Fuir. Il avait l’impression de passer sa vie à faire ça. Fuir, se cacher, raser les murs, tenter de se fondre dans la masse, se battre en vain. Sa vie, _ses vies_.

Il avait cessé de les compter. Elles faisaient toutes mal. Dans sa première, il avait fini brûlé sur un bûcher, et avait presque accueilli le néant avec soulagement, pensant sa course éternelle enfin finie. Mais ce n’était que le début.

Il avait vécu, encore et encore, fuyant chaque visage trop familier. Dans les années 1800, il avait croisé le parfait sosie de Morgana, superbe, altière. Ses yeux lumineux s’étaient posé sur lui, et il aurait juré qu’une partie d’elle l’avait reconnu. Il avait aussitôt pris la fuite dans une ville voisine, avant de mourir deux ans plus tard écrasé sous un échafaudage.

Il avait vu les deux grandes guerres, l’incendie de Londres – qui avait été très éprouvant. Il avait vécu la révolution industrielle, avait vu le monde s’effondrer pour renaître noirci de fumée. Il avait cessé au fil de ses vies d’entendre l’appel de la magie. La Magie elle-même mourrait, vaincue par le commun des hommes, et la sienne était à l’agonie, juste assez puissante pour le condamner à l’immortalité.

Il était mort, encore et encore, de tant de façons différentes… Et de tout temps, avait évité le feu.

Son actuelle réincarnation n’était pas la plus douloureuse. Il avait retrouvé sa première mère, célibataire endurcie dont le mari, père de Merlin, était mort à l’étranger, et fille de Gaius – hélas mort alors qu’il était très jeune. La vie d’aujourd’hui était triste mais pas trop lourde, pour lui. Il avait été à l’école, avait brillé, avait complété ses éternelles connaissances – quitte à tout retenir de ses vies précédentes, autant en profiter pour être savant.

Cependant, Merlin restait Merlin. Seul.

La Magie continuait à l’éloigner des autres. Les cauchemars le poursuivaient jusque dans sa vie de tous les jours. Sa souffrance d’avoir été sur le feu l’avait poussé à être un pur pacifiste. Incapable de se défendre, solitaire et trop intelligent, il avait été mis à l’écart, persécuté.

Encore aujourd’hui.

Se laissant tomber sur un banc un peu à l’écart, il prit le temps de s’étirer. Il habitait assez loin de son lycée et devait attendre près d’une heure que son bus arrive. Hunith, débordant de travail, ne pouvait se charger d’aller le chercher et ils n’avaient pas les moyens de lui faire passer le permis.

L’ancien sorcier piocha au fond de son sac un lourd grimoire en grec ancien qu’il avait déniché dans une brocante pour son plus grand bonheur. Le grec avait été dur à apprendre parfaitement, lui avait demandé une moitié de vie, mais il n’avait jamais oublié.

Il se plongea dans la lecture, sa main gauche tripotant distraitement le foulard rouge enroulé autour de son cou. Le texte dansant devant ses yeux était particulièrement alambiqué et, curieusement, semblait parler d’un Royaume uni grâce à un Roi Solaire et un à un Homme Lunaire.

Il esquissa un sourire un peu cynique. Etrange comme ces deux titres correspondaient bien à Arthur et lui. Mais le récit mentait. Albion n’avait jamais été réunifiée. Ne le sera jamais. Parce qu’Arthur était un lâche, parce qu’Eve Hespéride avait réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoué.

Le flou souvenir d’Eve – généralement, c’était à Arthur qu’allait sa haine – lui fit relever automatiquement la tête. Oui, c’était bien ce qu’il pensait. A son arrivée, quelques jours auparavant, il avait cru faire un arrêt cardiaque en observant le furtif passage d’une crinière de flammes et d’un regard hors norme.

La silhouette forte et drapée de noir et blanc de la réincarnation de la sorcière se tenait au centre de la cour, cerclée par des admiratrices. Sa peau pâle luisait sous le soleil, ses mèches prenaient vie et ses yeux…

Jamais, dans toutes ses vies, il n’avait vu pareils yeux. Probablement un problème génétique, songeait-il à présent. Et alors qu’il observait l’éternelle Eve rire aux éclats, il songea que cette pigmentation particulière avait bien dû la desservir, dans un royaume haïssant l’extraordinaire.

A quel point avait-elle souffert ? Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu la mener à désirer ardemment la mort des Pendragon, au-delà de son statut d’être magique ? A le condamner sans frémir à la morsure du bûcher ?

Il la voyait rire, plus étincelante que jamais, et voyait aussi les regards l’entourant, tantôt adorateurs, tantôt méprisants, tantôt avides. Blanc ou noir, pas de gris pour une personne dans son genre. Elle n’avait pas de vrais amis, juste des gens ne lui pardonnant aucune faute dans leur déification, d’autres la désirant pour son corps, et les derniers la jalousant.

Il ferma fugitivement les paupières. Non, il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Eve, de cette vie comme de l’autre. Il n’avait assez de haine que pour une seule personne.

Il s’apprêtait à replonger dans son ouvrage quand celui-ci lui fut pris des mains. Tiré des limbes de ses pensées, il observa la coupable, une brune assez jolie, amatrice de boxe et aux yeux hautains. Myriam, peut-être, songea-t-il. Elle était dans sa classe.

A ses côtés se tenait Grégoire, dit Greg, éternel redoublant, dans la classe voisine. Tous deux menaient l’une des bandes du lycée avec férocité, accumulant les délits tels que racket, tags, vandalisme, vols à l’arraché et harcèlement. Les bruits de couloir disaient qu’ils avaient tenté de s’en prendre à l’hautaine Eve, et que celle-ci s’était défendue avec un couteau. Dans cette vie comme dans l’autre, la jeune femme restait intouchable.

Tout le monde fuyait la bande, approuvant muettement leurs actes, de crainte de voir leurs foudres s’abattre sur eux.

Merlin ne savait ce qu’il leur avait fait, mais un frisson de mauvais augure remontait déjà son échine, alors qu’il voyait son précieux livre entre les mains solides de Myriam.

\- Rends-le-moi, ordonna-t-il sans façons.

La jeune fille sourit doucement. Elle ouvrit le lourd ouvrage, survolant les caractères. Ses sourcils s’envolèrent.

\- Eh bien ! se moqua-t-elle. C’est qu’on a un petit génie !

\- Ou alors, un lèche-cul, rajouta Greg en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Tiens, donne.

Myriam lui refila le livre. Devant les yeux écarquillés d’horreur de l’ancien magicien, le lycéen le jeta dans une flaque d’eau boueuse. Sur son geste, un des gamins les suivant alla sauter à pieds joints dessus, achevant de le détruire. Merlin laissa échapper une exclamation effarée.

\- C’était un livre rare, espèce d’abruti ! cracha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Le visage s’assombrissant, Greg avança la main pour le saisir par son foulard. Le brun se recula brusquement juste avant que ses doigts ne le touchent. Une grimace tordit le visage de la brute.

\- Tu sais ce qui arrive aux merdeux qui m’insultent ? gronda-t-il.

\- Non, mais moi je sais ce qui va t’arriver si tu continues à emmerder ce gamin ! riposta une voix étrangement familière.

D’autres lycéens les entouraient. En apercevant l’un d’eux, Merlin sentit une vague de haine brûlante le consumer corps et âme dans un tourbillon de colère.

Arthur aux yeux trop bleus le regardait.

_____________________

\- Eh, regardez là-bas, indiqua Gwaine, qui avait suivi le regard d’Arthur en remarquant sa surprise. C’est tête-de-cul et miss-univers qui martyrisent un autre gamin paumé.

\- Comme c’est élégant, railla Elyan.

En un bel ensemble, ils regardèrent vers la silhouette tendue, assise sur un banc. Aux cheveux noirs, vaguement habillée de vêtements un peu trop légers et d’un foulard rouge, elle faisait face à une bande aux allures belliqueuses.

\- Bon, je vais l’aider, résolut aussitôt Gwaine.

Il fut retenu dans son élan par la main d’un Léon un peu gêné.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, avança-t-il. S’attirer l’inimité de la bande de Myriam n’est pas vraiment…

Son ami se dégagea sans douceur de sa poigne, le coupant net dans sa tirade.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, répliqua-t-il. J’y vais.

\- Ce n’est pourtant pas ton genre, Gwaine, fit remarquer Elyan.

L’interpellé secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Peut-être. Mais j’aime bien la bouille du gamin, il a quelque chose de spécial. Qui me suis ?

Léon leva les yeux au ciel et grommela son assentiment, les autres faisant de même en hochant la tête. Le groupe se dirigea à grands-pas vers le petit attroupement. Ils parvinrent derrière eux au moment où Greg tentait d’attraper le lycéen brun par le col.

\- Tu sais ce qui arrive aux merdeux qui m’insultent ? grondait-t-il.

\- Non, mais moi je sais ce qui va t’arriver si tu continues à emmerder ce gamin ! riposta Gwaine.

Le chef de bande fit volteface et envoya sans sommation son poing dans la figure du jeune homme, qui se contenta de le bloquer pour mettre le sien dans le ventre de son adversaire avec une férocité jouissive. Myriam, sentant le danger, attrapa son comparse aux traits crispés par la douleur par le bras et l’entraîna au loin, suivis par le reste de la bande.

Merlin et Arthur se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Gwaine alla vers le livre détrempé et le ramassa, essuyant tant bien que mal le surplus de boue avec un mouchoir en papier. Il le tendit avec un sourire navré à l’ancien serviteur, qui le remercia distraitement et s’en empara.

Il s’apprêtait à louer hâtivement leur aide et à prendre la fuite quand Arthur prit la parole.

\- Ton nom, c’est Merlin, non ? Je s…

Le regard que lui retourna l’immortel le glaça. Il y avait une haine inextinguible, de la rage et le souvenir d’un bûcher et de son parfum. Abandonnant toute idée de les remercier, il prit la fuite, manquant de bousculer Lancelot au passage.

\- Eh bien, fit remarquer ce dernier, c’est pire que Gwen ! T’as un don pour te faire détester. Comme Eve, tu te souviens, Perceval ? Quand Arthur était allé la draguer, elle a planté son foutu couteau dans la table juste à côté de sa main. A croire qu’il le fait exprès…

Arthur ne l’écoutait plus.

Il regardait s’éloigner Merlin.

Et il avait mal.

_____________________________

Merlin franchit le portail du lycée presque en courant. Il devait lutter contre les larmes brûlant ses yeux. Il détestait infliger ça à sa mère, mais il envisagea sérieusement de lui demander de le changer d’établissement. Voire, de région. De pays, si possible. Des centaines d’années qu’il fuyait Arthur, sans problème, et voilà qu’il le croisait _ici_. Il déglutit péniblement, tira sur son foulard et eut l’envie irraisonnée de l’arracher de son cou.

Il s’enfonça dans le dédale des rues de la ville. Il lui restait encore bien trop de temps avant son bus et, finalement, faire le chemin à pieds jusqu’à chez lui ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. S’il pouvait éviter de se retrouver dans un véhicule bondé de lycéens-vautours…

Il mit un certain temps à entendre le bruit de pas derrière lui, puis à le reconnaître. Quand ce fut fait, il sentit un frisson glacé se faufiler le long de son échine. Il envisagea de courir, abandonna et fit face, cœur battant.

Arthur, son sac de cours pendant sur son épaule, avançait vers lui avec une certaine inquiétude. Il s’approcha de lui, s’arrêtant à seulement quelques pas de l’ancien sorcier.

 _Je sais qui tu es, je sais qui je suis_ , semblaient clamer leurs regards entrecroisés. _Je te hais, je t’aime_.

\- Je voulais voir comment tu allais, justifia maladroitement le blond.

\- Très bien, répondit froidement Merlin. Vous pouvez me laisser tranquille, maintenant ?

Ses mots étaient poison glacé, s’infiltrant avec langueur dans les veines de l’ancien prince, qui se secoua pour échapper à leur emprise. Il était presque sûr que ce Merlin se souvenait de sa première vie… Il devait le prouver. Il devait se faire pardonner. Des centaines d’années que le subtil parfum du feu le tourmentait…

\- Ecoute, entama-t-il, je…

\- Je vous ai dit de me laisser en paix, cracha l’ancien serviteur. Êtes-vous stupide au point de ne pas comprendre ça ?

Arthur arriva au bout de sa patience et, d’un simple mouvement du bras, plaqua Merlin contre le mur proche. Les années avaient beau s’écouler, il resterait plus costaud que l’ancien sorcier… Bravant la haine brûlante de son regard – le feu revenait toujours – il se pencha sur lui, l’air menaçant. Le rictus sardonique du jeune homme l’informa que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose.

\- Je sais qu’il s’agit de toi, martela le blond, intransigeant. C’est _forcément_ toi.

_Sinon, comment expliquer la colère que je lis dans tes yeux ?_

\- C’est moi _quoi_  ? cingla le brun. Je pense que vous débloquez. Allez voir un psy.

Arthur se pencha sur son visage. Il observa, un peu surpris, une nette accélération de la respiration de son vis-à-vis. Lui-même n’est pas totalement à l’aise. Il aurait aimé à nouveau le serrer contre lui, comme dans leur première vie, mais ce n’est vraiment pas le moment. Son regard retomba sur le foulard rouge qui enserrait le cou frêle. Du bout des doigts, il le frôla, provoquant une réaction de recul chez le brun.

\- On dirait celui que je t’ai offert…

Il y avait de cela une éternité, dans leur première vie, peu après leur découverte de l’autre, il avait remarqué que l’immuable chiffon rouge qui ornait la gorge de son serviteur était usé jusqu’à la trame. Il était alors lui-même parti lui en acheter un nouveau, qui ressemblait comme un jumeau à celui-ci.

Pas de hasard.

\- Lâchez-moi, rétorqua le jeune homme, mal à l’aise. Ce que vous racontez n’a aucun sens.

\- Alors pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?

L’autre déglutit, ouvrit la bouche dans l’espoir de trouver une réponse pertinente, n’en trouva pas dans un froncement de sourcils contrarié.

\- Dégag… ge de mon chemin, Arthur, manquant de se tromper sur le verbe.

Un frisson de mauvais augure le parcourut quand un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de t’avoir donné mon nom, souffla-t-il.

Un éclair de colère et de honte traversa le regard de l’ancien sorcier qui, sous un sursaut de rage, abandonna son masque de dédain et d’incrédulité. Bousculant violemment l’autre, il s’écarta de lui, le toisa avec férocité.

\- Vraiment, Arthur, m’avoir condamné à mort dans ma première vie ne vous a pas suffi ? Il fallait qu’en plus vous veniez me harceler dans celle-ci ! J’ai passé mes réincarnations à vous fuir, et il faut que vous soyez là, dans cette ville ! La Terre n’est pas assez grande pour vous ?

Le blond fit un pas en arrière, choqué. Essaya de se reprendre, de reprendre la parole.

\- Merlin, écoute…

Il fut violemment coupé.

\- Je vous hais ! cracha le brun. Vous m’avez laissé brûler, vous m’avez laissé souffrir, vous n’avez rien fait pour moi, et à cause de vous, je suis coincé sur Terre, à revivre encore et encore, sans jamais pourvoir _enfin_ mourir totalement ! Vous m’avez trahi, quand vous disiez m’aimer !

Arthur recula à nouveau. Les mots labouraient son âme, violemment. La culpabilité le frappa de nouveau, cette culpabilité qui l’avait poursuivi vie après vie, dans l’attente qu’il retrouve Merlin et demande l’absolution. Mais rien ne disait que celui-ci serait prêt à la lui donner.

\- Merlin… retenta-t-il.

Le regard que lui jeta ce dernier le tétanisa. Sans rien ajouter, le jeune homme prit la fuite, le laissant là.

______________________

\- Hey. Hey. Minable !

Merlin, plongé dans ses pensées, encore égaré par sa confrontation avec Arthur, ne put éviter la violente bourrade qui l’envoya contre le mur. Un éclat de douleur parcourut son bras, premier touché par le choc, et il fit difficilement volteface.

Ils étaient là. Eux, ceux qui semblaient s’être promis de faire de sa vie un enfer – n’aurait-il jamais la paix ? – l’entourant dans un demi-cercle. Se battant contre la peur pernicieuse qui s’infiltra sous sa peau, il chercha des yeux un moyen de se sortir de là, sans succès.

Le temps d’un clignement de paupières, sa respiration s’accéléra.

Il se sentit horriblement démuni, ainsi au centre de tant de regards hostiles, sans sa magie.

Greg fit un pas en avant, le surplombant de sa taille et sa morgue. Son sourire fit courir un frisson de crainte dans le dos du brun. Il regretta amèrement de n’avoir jamais suivi de sport de combat. Au fil de ses vies, il n’avait soit jamais eu le temps, soit n’avait jamais eu l’argent.

\- Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle, cingla le chef de meute.

\- Je réponds pas aux imbéciles, répliqua Merlin sans réfléchir.

Il comprit l’étendue de son erreur quand le poing s’enfonça dans son estomac, le pliant en deux. Il ne s’agissait pas ici d’Arthur, il n’avait pas sa magie avec lui et il venait d’insulter un mec entouré d’amis, qui ne tolérait aucune dissidence.

Les coups ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir. Poings, pieds, dans ses côtes, son visage, son ventre, ses jambes. Il se plaça tant bien que mal en position fœtale pour protéger les parties les plus importantes de son corps, mais ne put empêcher un coup sur sa nuque, ce qui diffusa de larges ondes de douleur dans tout son être.

Peu à peu engourdi par la douleur, il commençait à attendre l’évanouissement quand il sentit des doigts s’enrouler autour de ses mèches pour relever sa tête, tordant son cou. Myriam le regardait, souriante, menaçante, et braquait un briquet allumé juste devant ses yeux.

Alors qu’il était parvenu à faire face aux coups, à garder éloignée sa peur, le subtil parfum du feu le terrorisa. Il voyait la flamme danser devant ses yeux exorbités, sa respiration s’était faite sifflante et des tremblements agitaient son corps, sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire.

Un éclat de rire résonna au-dessus de lui, sans percer la gangue de peur viscérale qui l’avait englué. Des voix lointaines se croisèrent.

\- Oh bon sang, il a peur d’un foutu briquet, la tapette.

\- C’est drôle, je trouve. Je le brûle ?

\- Non, attends, Mimi. J’ai une idée. On va se marrer, tu vas voir.

Il vit le briquet s’éteindre, s’éloigner ; et une main forte arracha brusquement son foulard rouge, étranglant à demi sa gorge par la même occasion. On le laissa aller contre le sol, recroquevillé. Un souffle arriva à son oreille.

\- Si tu veux revoir ton chiffon, rendez-vous demain soir, minuit, dans la vieille maison à côté des bois. Si t’en parles, on te retrouve et on te massacre avec ta maman. Clair ?

Il enregistra les informations avec soin malgré son hébétement, ne réussit à répondre. Néanmoins satisfaite, la bande s’éloigna, lui filant des coups de pieds au passage.

Merlin resta longtemps comme ça, allongé à même le trottoir. Après un temps infini, il passa la main sur son visage, s’étonna de la retirer humide de larmes.

_________________

Quand Arthur arriva au lycée, le lundi matin, il s’étonna de ne pas apercevoir la silhouette malingre de Merlin. D’habitude, d’après les commérages que ses comparses avaient patiemment recueillis suite à sa demande – sans oublier de se moquer de son obsession pour le jeune homme –, il se pelotonnait toujours dans le même coin, un livre dans les mains, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, fuyant les regards.

Un éclat de culpabilité – cette vieille amie… – le saisit à l’idée qu’il puisse être responsable de l’absence du jeune homme. Il se reprit aussitôt et rentra en classe, se convainquant qu’il était seulement en retard. Merlin était _toujours_ en retard.

A la pause, il se lança à sa recherche malgré tout. Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Le voir, malgré la haine dans ses yeux trop bleus, avait été une félicité, une drogue dont il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer. S’il ne pouvait le toucher, l’aimer, lui parler, il voulait le voir.

Et quand la vie les séparerait de nouveau, alors ?

Il ne savait pas. Ne désirait pas savoir.

A sa grande surprise, il ne le trouva pas. C’était surprenant de sa part. Merlin ne ratait aucun jour de cours, toujours d’après les rumeurs. Il venait parfois avec des cernes immenses, une toux de fin du monde ou les yeux rouges, mais il venait. Invariablement.

Une inquiétude irraisonnée le saisit. Sans perdre de temps, il se dirigea vers le secrétariat. Affichant son plus innocent visage de jeune homme bien élevé, il demanda l’adresse du brun, sous prétexte de lui apporter les cours. Le secrétaire ne lui adressa même pas un regard, fouillant rapidement dans les fichiers informatiques pour la lui donner.

Résolu, Arthur décida qu’il rendrait visite à son buté ex-serviteur dès la fin des cours.

________________________

Merlin était recroquevillé au fond de son lit. Son être tout le faisait souffrir. Sa mère, inquiète, avait cependant dû partir à l’aube pour son harassant travail. Elle n’était pas parvenue à lui arracher la promesse d’appeler le médecin, et n’osait le faire à sa place. Son fils était le plus énigmatique des adolescents et elle se contraignait à faire confiance en ses choix.

En attendant que le temps passe, à moitié assommé par la douleur et les médicaments que sa mère lui avait fait prendre de force, il fixait le plafond, revoyant la flamme, les flammes danser devant ses yeux, le dévorer et dévorer son foulard, et la face cruelle du peuple de Camelot et des lycéens.

Et malgré la peur acide, il savait que l’heure venu, il irait récupérer son précieux foulard. Il l’avait trouvé sur l’étalage d’un marchand ambulant, lors d’un voyage en Espagne avec Hunith, alors qu’il n’avait que six ans, et était parvenu à le lui faire acheter. Il ne l’avait plus quitté depuis, ni retrouvé d’autres exactement semblables.

La sonnerie de la porte d’entrée le tira de ses pensées. Grognant, il se leva avec difficultés, passa tant bien que mal une robe de chambre sur son misérable caleçon, traversa le petit appartement et ouvrit la porte. Sa mère attendait la visite d’un plombier depuis des jours et elle ne lui pardonnerait pas s’il n’ouvrait…

Arthur.

Son premier réflexe fut de claquer la porte. Le pied du blond se glissa cependant dans l’entrebâillement et il entra de force, son sac de cours pendant sur son épaule droite. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il observa Merlin, tous deux figés d’horreur.

La robe de chambre élimée avait été enfilée précipitamment, et le passage en force d’Arthur lui avait fait relâcher son attention sur celle-ci. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait masquer son visage. Yeux rouges, douloureusement cernés, un hématome ornait l’une de ses pommettes. Sa gorge portait une trace rouge.

D’autres constellaient ses bras, son torse, larges et inquiétants. Une fine croûte indiquait çà et là que les coups avaient été tellement violents qu’il en avait saigné. Ses côtés avaient bleuies en plusieurs endroits, une attelle enfermait l’un de ses poignets. Son être tout entier ployait sous la douleur.

Arthur sentit une vague de rage le balayer. Il avait le sentiment qu’il pourrait tuer à mains nues.

\- Qui t’as fait ça ? gronda-t-il.

Le regard que lui lança l’ancien serviteur lui fit mal. _Est-ce que tu t’es puni, toi, pour ce que tu m’as fait ?_ Gêné, il persista néanmoins à affronter le bleu trop pâle.

\- Dis-le-moi, insista-t-il.

Merlin secoua la tête, buté. Le blond, blessé par la souffrance au fond de ses pupilles, avança la main, la posa sur son bras nu, dans un geste voulut réconfortant. Le brun ferma les yeux, une expression douloureuse passant sur son visage. Il recula.

\- Partez, haleta-t-il.

\- Merlin…

\- Partez ! hurla-t-il.

Abandonnant, Arthur fit volteface et sortit de l’appartement.

___________________

Secoué par la fureur, Arthur arpenta les rues de la ville à grands-pas. Un mauvais pressentiment le saisissait. La ou les personnes ayant osé faire ça à Merlin ne s’arrêterait probablement pas là. Qui est-ce que cela pouvait être ? réfléchit-il. Il se concentra d’abord sur les lycéens. Il s’agissait probablement de quelqu’un ayant déjà ennuyé le jeune homme.

Il fit défiler des faciès dans sa tête, retraçant ceux ayant harcelé son ancien serviteur, tout en songeant qu’il aurait dû régler ce problème plus tôt, et à coup de poings. Ainsi, personne n’aurait tabassé le jeune homme.

Il en était à là de ses réflexions quand il croisa Lucas, une espèce de gringalet frimeur éternellement dans la bande de Grégoire et Myriam, les deux redoutables leaders qui adoraient se trouver des têtes de Turc, et qui s’étaient trouvé une proie de choix en Merlin. Et brusquement, il songea que rouer de coups un pauvre solitaire était parfaitement leur genre.

Il ne perdit pas de temps en palabres et, terrorisant Lucas, le saisit par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur. Son regard bleu plongea dans celui, effaré, qui lui faisait face.

\- C’est vous qui avez fait ça à Merlin ? questionna-t-il.

\- Pas moi, glapit Lucas. Je… je l’ai pas touché !

La prise sur sa gorge se resserra.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Je sais pas… Attends !

Le poing qui allait s’abattre sur son visage se figea en l’air.

\- Myriam et Greg ont pris son espèce de foulard. Ils lui ont dit d’aller le récupérer ce soir, dans la vieille maison abandonnée.

\- Quelle heure ?

\- Minuit.

\- Ils vont lui faire quoi, là-bas ?

\- Je crois que Greg a proposé de brûler la baraqua alors qu’il y est…

Une expression d’horreur pure passa dans le regard d’Arthur. Le feu. Le feu, qui avait brûlé Merlin, qui avait dévoré sa vie, leurs vies, souillant tout de sa subtile odeur, qui les avait condamnés à revivre encore et encore, à toujours souffrir, pour les faire payer d’avoir raté leur destinée.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Le temps avait filé sans lui, il était déjà 23h27. Et la maison se trouvait de l’autre côté de la ville…

Il lâcha Lucas sans rien ajouter.

Commença à courir.

Il avait un destin à rencontrer et une lâcheté à se faire pardonner.

_____________________

Quand Merlin se faufila dans la masure délabrée, il ne vit ni n’entendit personne. Une odeur lourde et familière, sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom, emplissait ses narines. Il trouva son foulard dans la première pièce, mis en évidence que sur une table bancale. Avec suspicion, il s’en approcha, l’attrapa d’un geste ralenti par ses courbatures.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou, il reconnut l’odeur persistante, en même temps qu’il entendait un rire clair. Comme percuté, il trébucha, tomba à genoux.

Le rire.

C’était le rire d’Eve.

Dans les brumes d’essence.

Son passé et son présent s’éventrant.

Il entendit un craquement, et le feu dansa.

__________________

\- Merlin ? Merlin !

Arthur avait franchi le mur de feu devant la porte d’un bond, un chiffon imbibé d’eau devant le nez. Plissant les yeux dans la fumée, il chercha avidement du regard l’homme qui aimait encore. Il le trouva recroquevillé dans le fond, secoué de convulsions, le visage recouvert de larmes, les yeux exorbités fixés sur le feu vengeur. Ses doigts crispés serraient son foulard rouge.

Le blond le rejoignit d’un bond, s’accroupit près de lui. Le regard bleu ne le voyait pas, empli d’une peur sans nom dont, songea-t-il dévoré par la culpabilité, il était le seul responsable. Affolé, il posa la main sur la joue du brun, cherchant un moyen d’apaiser ses tremblements pour réussir à le sortir de là.

Et comme par enchantement, à son contact, il se calma. Profitant de ce coup de chance, il glissa ses bras sous Merlin, le souleva, grimaçant sans l’effort. Mais pour lui, il aurait détruit le monde – à côté de ça, qu’était-ce que simplement le porter ?

Il quitta son chiffon humide pour le plaquer sur son visage et, s’exposant à la fumée insidieuse, marcha courageusement vers les flammes de l’entrée, les franchit au pas de course, pour la finir dans la nuit murmurante et sur le bitume.

Là, il déposa doucement Merlin, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Ses yeux errèrent sur le visage d’Arthur, comme incrédules.

\- Arthur, murmura-t-il, recommençant à trembler, le feu…

L’ancien prince l’enlaça, le serra contre lui, dans un vain désir de le protéger du reste du monde, comme lui-même l’avait fait. Il sentit sa tête se caler dans son cou, sentit la fraîcheur de ses larmes sur sa peau. Laissa les siennes couler.

\- Pardon, Merlin, pardon, murmura-t-il en boucle.

Après un temps infini, ils se détachèrent l’un de l’autre. Dans les yeux du brun, dansaient des ombres. Disparaîtraient-elles un jour ? se questionna Arthur. Il était prêt à consacrer le reste de sa vie à son ancien serviteur – et selon lui, cela ne suffirait pas à atténuer la cruauté de ses actes.

Dans un geste doux, il essuya les larmes sur les joues pâles, sans le faire fuir. Son regard tomba sur le foulard qu’il gardait précieusement serré dans sa main. Les yeux de Merlin le suivirent. Quelle folie que de risquer ta vie pour un foulard, eut-il envie de lui hurler.

\- Il ressemblait à celui que tu m’as offert, souffla-t-il, comprenant sa question muette.

Arthur leva le bras, effleura le cou rougi de son ami du bout des doigts. Il prit de ses mains le tissu rouge, le noua doucement, sentant le poids de son regard trop âgé sur son visage. Sans un mot, mais sans le repousser, Merlin se releva, appuyé par le blond.

Alors que les sirènes de pompier hurlaient, ignorant la maison en feu hurlant sa colère, ils se regardèrent. Timidement, l’ancien sorcier esquissa un sourire, fit un pas vers lui, et le lycéen crut mourir de joie quand des lèvres frôlèrent doucement les siennes.

_Donne-moi ma vie, pour me faire pardonner._

Le parfum subtil du feu les quittait peu à peu, les libérant de cette lourde malédiction qui les avait pourchassés à travers les âges. Et enfin, comme cela aurait dû être depuis le début, face à face et serrant les mains de l’autre, ils ignorèrent le brasier pour murmurer en même temps.

\- Malgré tout ce qui s’est passé, sache que jamais je ne t’ai oublié.

 


End file.
